Sundae
by FizzSummers
Summary: Margaret, Eileen and Mordecai are having a little get together. Margaret leaves them alone for awhile and Mordecai finds that Eileen is full of surprises.
1. Part One

_**Sundae**_

Margaret stood up from the couch and smiled at her two guests. "You know what? I think I'll make us all some sundaes." she said, with a smile. Mordecai and Eileen looked at one another and smiled. Margaret had been sitting in the middle so now there was a considerable space between the two of them. They both thought it would be awkward without Margaret in the room to encourage conversation . Still, the two of them were pretty hungry so the delicious snacks would be worth it.

"I'll be back soon you guys." Margaret told them and headed for the kitchen.

Mordecai then leaned back against the couch, his eyes darting over to Eileen. "So, s'up?"

She blinked at him, a little confused. It should be obvious what was "s'up" at the moment. "Why couldn't Rigby come with you again?" Eileen asked curiously.

"He's sick," Mordecai explained, "Been blowing his nose like crazy all day. It's pretty annoying not to mention gross."

With a questioning gleam in her eyes, Eileen scooted a bit closer to him. "Tell me more about Rigby."

Mordecai then sat straight up, shifting around awkwardly. "Well. He's Rigby." he said jokingly.

She giggled, "No I mean personal things." she said with a little blush.

Mordecai thought for a moment and then his beak formed a smile, "Well secretly, he really, really likes you and thinks you're smoking hot."

Eileen's eyes lit up and big smile crossed her face. "Really?"

He chuckled, "Oh yeah."

With a warm smile on her face, Eileen leaned back against the couch. A blush on her face and a happy gleam in her eyes. "Oh, Rigby." she whispered, having thoughts of her beloved.

"Where is Margaret with those sundaes? I'm starving here." Mordecai said, patting his growling stomach.

"Hey Mordecai, do you think I'm 'hot' too?" Eileen asked shyly. Mordecai looked at her in surprise, he definitely wasn't expecting her to ask that.

"Um. Well sure, you're cute." he said with a shrug. He wasn't completely saying that just to be nice. Eileen was pretty cute, cute wasn't exactly the same as hot though. Margaret was what he defined as hot.

Eileen let out a girlish giggle, "Oh Mordecai." She was starting to seem slightly flirtatious which was surprising to Mordecai, since he thought that she only liked Rigby. Perhaps her thoughts just had her all worked up and Mordecai just happened to be the one there to take her 'frustrations' out on. He gulped.

"I sure wish Margaret would hurry up with those sundaes." he said nervously.

Suddenly Eileen's face turned sad and she looked down. _Where did that come from? _Mordecai thought to himself in confusion.

"Eileen what's wrong?" he asked in concern.

"I like Rigby, but right now I want to kiss you." She said sadly, "I must be so horrible."

Mordecai nearly fell off the couch in surprise. Eileen wanted to kiss him? That was very crazy to him. "But Eileen..." he wasn't sure what to tell her.

"I know it's awful of me." She looked up at him and he saw that her eyes were filling with tears. Mordecai shook his head nervously, he didn't like seeing her cry.

"No, no, no don't cry Eileen..." he said. Eileen just looked at him and let out a small whimper. "Okay, just give me one little kiss and that's all."

Eileen's face lit up, "Yay! Thank you Mordecai." She then positioned herself on her knees on the couch so she could be face to face with him.

"Remember just a little one." he reminded her.

She batted her eyes and then grabbed both sides of his face, pulling him into her and kissing him full on the beak.

xxx

Margaret stood behind the threshold, peeking in at her two guests. She saw that her friend was kissing Mordecai. Eileen was kissing him with much force and he looked extremely nervous.

A smile crossed her face as she watched the two of them, it was all she needed to see. She then walked to the kitchen table where three hot fudge sundaes were sitting on a tray. They were partially melted, she had watched the entire scene between Mordecai and Eileen.

_All according to plan, _was what she was thinking.

_**A/N: This was just going to be a one-shot but I'll be adding more soon..so to be continued! :D**_


	2. Part Two

_**Part Two:**_

Margaret handed each of her guests a sundae, a smile on her face. Mordecai eagerly took the snack, as if it could save him from his worries. _Oh god what if Margaret finds out? _He thought to himself, _Dammit Eileen I told you just a little kiss! _

"Could you scoot over Eileen?" Margaret said sweetly. Eileen smiled and scooted onto the other side of the sofa. Before her friend sat down the two of them exchanged a look.

When Margaret was seated Mordecai tensed up, taking scoop after scoop of the partly melted sundae. "Is something wrong?" Margaret asked, seeing that he was beginning to shake.

"Well, you know ice cream is cold." Mordecai replied modestly. Eileen let out a giggle which caused his heart to beat fast. _You better keep the kiss a secret Eileen! _

"I think something's up." Margaret stated.

"What? Nothing's up, nothing at all." Mordecai sloppily shoved more ice cream into his mouth as if it could serve as a distraction. Some of it dripped, but he didn't seem to notice.

Margaret chuckled, "Yeah sure."

"It's true!" he cried defensively.

Eileen sat down her sundae and then snuggled up to Margaret. "Mordecai's so cute, isn't he?" she said, closing her eyes blissfully.

_Oh no she's smitten, _Mordecai thought worriedly. _Please, Please don't say anything else Eileen. _Trails of ice cream were running down his chest.

"I'm so glad the plan's gone so well." Margaret said, stroking Eileen's hair.

Mordecai's eyes widened for a moment then he sat down his sundae. "What's going on here?" he said as he stood up, looking down at the two females.

Their eyes would meet when Eileen sat up and smiled. "Should we tell him now? I'm pretty eager!" Eileen said.

"God this is getting weird." Mordecai said in annoyance.

"Hmm.. or maybe we should just keep him waiting." Margaret said teasingly.

He sighed, they were playing some type of game with him. Mordecai decided that he would play along with this game they were playing, it was the only way. "Oh yeah just keep me waiting," he told them, "I'm so patient."

The two females looked at one another and laughed, "Oh Mordecai. It's just I know that you like me and..." Margaret said, her voice drifting off.

"Well come on say it." Mordecai said but tried not to sound too eager.

"I think you should date Eileen." Margaret said, pulling her friend close to her.

"Ummm..." Mordecai wasn't sure what to say, he didn't really like Eileen in such a way. He'd always felt that he belonged with Margaret. He looked at Eileen who was looking at him, her eyes seemed to sparkle under her glasses.

"What is going on here?!" Mordecai hollered, "I thought Eileen was supposed to like Rigby and now all of a sudden she likes me?!"

"Calm down, Mordecai," Eileen said, "You did let me kiss you, so I assumed there was a chance it could happen."

"Yeah we did a little test first." Margaret added.

Mordecai sighed deeply and bowed his head. He wasn't sure what he would do, the whole situation was overwhelming. "To be honest, I don't really see Eileen as a girlfriend type or anything." He saw Eileen's expression sadden a little but when he looked to Margaret and she smiled.

"Well you don't now but if you give her a chance, you can see her as the type." she said, "Please Mordecai, do it for me."

He sighed once again, shaking his head. "Come here Eileen." A wide grin came to her face as she got up from the couch. She held open her arms, waiting for his approval. With a weak smile, he nodded. Immediately Eileen stepped over and embraced him, he felt uncomfortable at first especially with Margaret watching. Still, he patted her head gently.

_Maybe this can work out, _he thought


End file.
